All They Could Do
by Ringitup
Summary: They feel in love but then the world came crashing down around them.


**a/n Okay... So I don't really know how this story came about in my mind. I actually thought it would go in a completely different direction when I started writing it but it just kind of found its way to here. I want to continue it and maybe get into a little more detail at a later date but I wanted to see what you guys reaction might be first. Its a little sad towards the end so I'm sorry for that in advance. **

**Hope you Enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

There were things about her that would never be explained. She was an enigma, an unsolvable puzzle. But then again everyone has their secrets, their hidden desires, thoughts, and feelings. The only difference between her and everyone else is that she was dating one of America's next biggest actors.

She never planned to be in the spotlight, in fact she hated being anywhere close to the center of attention. But his smile changed it all.

She could recall the day when it all changed. The day she went from being just a girl in the crowd to being one of those people that the paparazzi followed.

She was dragged to the bar that night by her best friend Kurt. He was celebrating his new role on Broadway and said he just couldn't have done it without her. They had just sweet talked their way into the VIP section when she saw him. He was in the back corner surrounded by girls dressed in little to nothing, but somehow his eyes meant hers. She didn't know what to think at first when her whole body reacted to him, as if he was some kind of magnet pulling her to him.

She had resisted at first, going to sit with her friends on the other side of the club. But she didn't miss the looks he was giving her whenever she couldn't help herself but to look at him.

He was incredibly handsome, even with that ridiculous Mohawk atop his head. He had the type of tall lean body that women dreamed about, just enough muscle to look strong but not enough to look like he spent every spare minute in the gym. She couldn't see what color his eyes were from her distance but she could almost feel the way the burned into her skin. Searing her as if she had touched the sun itself.

She had felt him move before he even made his presence known, she felt as if a string was tied between them and the closer he got the more it tightened around her causing her breath to catch in her throat and her heart to flutter.

"Would you like to dance." He had whispered in her ear, taking her hand before she even had a chance to reply. She was a goner from there on out. She didn't care that he was somewhat famous from his role on a hit TV show or that most girls in the country were dreaming about him, she only cared about him. How he acted when she told him that she wouldn't go home with him that night, how he had sent flowers for the next week to her work and home just to "see her smile." He had whisked her off her feet, with both his tough guy attitude and sweet gestures.

She fell quickly. He was everything she had never known she wanted. They had been together for six months when he asked her to move in with him.

Then his career took off, producers would call everyday just begging him to be in their movies. And the paparazzi weren't far behind. They followed him everywhere, making criminal acts just to get one picture of him and by extension her.

She couldn't leave house anymore without being accosted by photographers yelling at her and flashes in her face. On time a few had even went to so far as to push her up against a nearby building and grill her for information on him. She had been so scared that day that Noah soon assigned her a body guard, promising that he would never let anything harm her.

They were together a year when she had found out she was pregnant with his child. It had been a perfect moment when she had told him. One that the showed in the movies. He had smiled so big that she was afraid he might break his jaw. They had screamed and shouted, making love for many hours afterward, celebrating the life that they had created.

The life that was soon taken away from them.

She had quit work, by his request, when she was four months pregnant. The stress of their combined lives were harmful to the baby were his main points when he asked her. It was a few weeks later when she was out shopping with Kurt that they were almost trampled by paparazzi. They had come in from all directions, shoving cameras and recorders in her face trying to get the latest scoop when she was pushed off the curb. Kurt and her body guard, Matt, had went to grab her but it was too late. The car had come out of nowhere and she had soon found herself in the hospital with Noah leaning over her. Tears in his eyes as he grabbed her hand and shook his head, nodding to her stomach.

"They did everything they could." He had said.

The tears were pouring out of her eyes before she knew what hit her. She had lost their baby. The life that had been growing inside her for three months was gone.

She still wasn't sure how to deal with that.

**a/n so.. yes? no? let me know. I'm sorry I kinda left it there at the end. **


End file.
